Autumn Reeser
| birth_place = La Jolla, California, U.S. | birth_name = | alma_mater = UCLA | occupation = Actress | years_active = 2001–present | spouse = | children = 2 | homepage = }} Autumn Reeser (born September 21, 1980) is an American actress. She is best known for her roles as Taylor Townsend on the Fox series The O.C., Lizzie Grant on HBO's Entourage, Katie Andrews on ABC's No Ordinary Family, Kylie Sinclair on ABC's Last Resort, Dr. Gabby Asano in CBS's Hawaii Five-0, and Leslie Bellcamp on E!'s The Arrangement. Since 2006, she has also been one of the leading members of The Thrilling Adventure Hour, a popular staged comedy show. From 2012-18, she has been the heroine of seven romantic comedies for the Hallmark Channel. She also appeared in Clint Eastwood's film Sully, headlined by Tom Hanks. Early life Reeser was born in La Jolla, Southern California, the daughter of Tom and Kim Reeser. She spent her childhood developing a solid foundation for her acting career by playing a wide variety of characters in local musical theater productions, from the age of seven until seventeen. After high school, she moved to Los Angeles and enrolled in UCLA’s competitive theater program, where she studied theater history, acting technique, dance, voice and movement. She also studied acting at the Beverly Hills Playhouse. Career TV series In 2001, she started out in Hollywood in an episode of Star Trek: Voyager. Shortly thereafter, she booked guest roles in dramas CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and Cold Case, and moved onto recurring parts in the sitcoms Grounded for Life, Maybe It's Me and Complete Savages. She rose to fame through her role of Taylor Townsend on the Fox hit series The O.C. (2005-2007). The character was intended to appear in four episodes only, but her role was revised and expanded. Since the end of The O.C. she appeared as a regular on numerous TV shows: as the agent Lizzy Grant who gives Ari Gold a hard time in seasons 6 and 7 of HBO's Entourage; as Phoebe, a goddess from Greek mythology in CW's Valentine; as Ashley Hastings, a lawyer in TNT's Raising the Bar; as Katie Andrews, Julie Benz's personal assistant in ABC's No Ordinary Family; as Kylie Sinclair, a repentant arms dealer in ABC's Last Resort; as Dr. Gabby Asano, Danny Williams' girlfriend in 6 episodes of CBS's Hawaii Five-0; and as Abby Bruce, John Stamos' rival and love interest in USA Network's Necessary Roughness. She also appeared occasionally in It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia, Ghost Whisperer, Pushing Daisies, Human Target, Royal Pains, Jane by Design, and others. In 2015, she took part in three episodes of ABC's The Whispers (including the pilot), produced by Steven Spielberg. She also appeared in Hart of Dixie. In April 2016, she was the main guest star of an episode of CBS's Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders. It was the most widely viewed episode of the show. In 2017, she had a recurring guest role as Tess, Darius Tanz's childhood sweetheart, on the CBS show Salvation . In 2017-18, she played Megan's talent agent Leslie Bellcamp on the two seasons of The Arrangement, on the E! network. She also appeared in an episode of Ryan Murphy's 9-1-1, on January 2018. Films Reeser played in various feature films and television movies, such as the musical The American Mall with Nina Dobrev, the comedy The Girl Next Door with Elisha Cuthbert, the horror movie Lost Boys: The Tribe with Corey Feldman, the thriller The Big Bang with Antonio Banderas, the action movie Smokin' Aces 2: Assassins' Ball with Tom Berenger and the detective comedy So Undercover with Miley Cyrus. In late 2012, she received positive reviews for Hallmark's Love at the Thanksgiving Day Parade, in which she was the main heroine. Shortly after, she appeared in a number of romantic comedies aired on the Hallmark Channel, with leading roles in such TV movies as Midnight Masquerade (October 2014), I Do, I Do, I Do (February 2015), A Country Wedding (June 2015), Valentine Ever After (February 2016), A Bramble House Christmas (November 2017), etc. She appeared in Clint Eastwood's biopic Sully, released in September 2016 and starring Tom Hanks. In 2017, she was Jean-Claude Van Damme's leading lady in the action-thriller Kill 'Em All. She also starred in the western thriller Valley of Bones, where she portrayed a paleontologist (September 2017). In 2018, she headlines La Llorona, an horror thriller film based on a Mexican legend, due to be released theatrically in 2019. She also stars in her seventh Hallmark movie, Season for Love, opposite Marc Blucas (August 2018). Theater Since 2006, she has been a member of The WorkJuice Players, a theater troupe primarily known for The Thrilling Adventure Hour, a popular L.A. staged production in the style of old-time radio. She stars in the Amelia Earhart segment, playing the famed pilot, traveling through time; as well as playing a wide variety of other characters in other segments. In 2015, Autumn Reeser and The Thrilling Adventure Hour were invited to perform in New York and Chicago, then Australia (Sydney) and New Zealand (Auckland and Wellington). Other members in the troupe include Paul F. Tompkins, Paget Brewster and Busy Philipps. An accomplished singer and dancer, Autumn has played in many musicals throughout her life. She also sang in numerous cabarets around Los Angeles, including Upright Cabaret and the acclaimed For The Record: Quentin Tarantino (Show at Barre). Personal life On May 9, 2009, Reeser married writer and director Jesse Warren in Ojai, California. She and Warren have two sons: Finneus 'Finn' James, born May 10, 2011, and Dashiell 'Dash' Ford, born November 25, 2013. In November 2014, Reeser filed for divorce from Warren. Author and friend Patrick Loubatière wrote a book about her, entitled No Ordinary Girl, published both in English and in French. In 2015, she was elected to SAG-AFTRA's National and Los Angeles Local Boards. Filmography References Bibliography Patrick Loubatière. Autumn Reeser - No Ordinary Girl (Book, 2014). External links * * Category:1980 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from San Diego Category:American film actresses Category:American stage actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American bloggers Category:Living people Category:UCLA Film School alumni Category:Women bloggers